Hiccup
"Astrid. Toothless. Toothless. Astrid." - Hiccup introducing Astrid to Toothless. Hiccup (voiced by Jay Baruchel) is main protagonist of Jaden Learns How to Train Your Dragon. He at first wanted to be a viking like everyone else, but was a bit of a screwup. He worked as an apprentice for Gobber The Belch as Blacksmith, and the son of Stoick the Vast, Berk's viking leader. He also wanted to impress the girl of his dreams, Astrid. After he took down a Nightfury (the most dangerous dragon ever), he didn't have the heart to kill it. He instead decieded to help it learn to fly (because it was missing a fin tail), and named it Toothless. Hiccup than discovered that dragons aren't really a threat to the Vikings, but are only raiding them to feed a much bigger dragon, called The Red Death, giant ferocious Seadragon. With the help of Toothless, Astrid, Jaden and his friends, they defeated the dragon, and brought harmony between the vikings and dragons, and Hiccup and Astrid became a couple. Hiccup also became friends with Fishlegs, a friend/rival with Snotlout Jorgenson, along with the twins, Ruffnut And Tuffnut. He even helped out his dad, train his own dragon, now named Thornado. In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2, ''Hiccup reunites with his long lost mother Valka. Trivia *Hiccup will guest star in ''Jaden's Adventures of Fiddler on the Roof. *Hiccup will start his own adventures on YouTube, which'll be created by Aaron The Meerkat. It will be called Hiccup's Adventures. *Hiccup will meet Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey & Friends learn How to Train Your Dragon. *Hiccup will meet Aaron Matsuhiro in Aaron knows How To Train Your Dragon. *Hiccup shares a brother-like friendship with Jaden and Jeffrey since they're the main leaders of their adventure teams. *Hiccup's team and Jeffrey and Jaden's Team go on their first Adventure together in Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away. *Xion looks up to Hiccup like a uncle. *Hiccup and Jaden will act as Jeffrey's best men in Key of Flaming Union. *Hiccup will meet Arik Matsuhiro in Arik learns How to Train Your Dragon. *Hiccup might become a Keyblade wielder. He will begin his training in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Gallery Berk Drgn ComicCon.jpg|With his Prosthetic Leg Hiccup-from-HTTYD-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-35062225-1223-1920.jpg|An older Hiccup Hiccup baby.jpeg|As a Baby Hidden Dragon KHII.png|Hiccup's Keyblade if he becomes a Keyblade wielder. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Protagonists Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Inventors Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Hiccup & Astrid Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Hiccup Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Main Leaders Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Guardians Category:Sons Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Possible Duelists Category:Arik's Allies Category:Dreamworks Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:The Heroes of Light Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Siblings Category:Liars Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are sarcastic Category:Geniuses Category:Toons Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Archers Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Darkblade's allies Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies